


Dreams

by zarabithia



Series: Steve/Bucky Six Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, M/M, Reference of Canon Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's lived long enough that he understands the importance of treasuring a gift once it has been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP meme prompt "wearing each other's clothes."

It had been alleged, more than once, that Steve tended to lose himself in the duties that came with being Captain America. Steve wouldn't argue that point, because if he tried, Sam would take full advantage of their long partnership to remind Steve just how wrong he was.

There were a lot of things that were vying for Steve's attention at the moment. To say the very least, the superhero community was a mess. He'd tried so hard to make things better, but there was so much more that needed to be done. It wasn't just the Avengers who were a mess, anymore, either; the X-Men needed fixing as much as the Avengers did, if not moreso. 

Then there were the even bigger failures. Poor Dennis and his shattered mind, poor Rikki who had deserved so much more, poor Cassie whose life had been cut short only as she got back the one thing she'd always wanted ... and poor Sharon who deserved a lot better than the colossal lack of attention that Steve had put towards their relationship in its latter days.

It was tempting, even, to focus on the failures related to man who was lying in Steve's arms. Steve did spare them a thought or two. 

But then Bucky shifted, curling closer into Steve, his metal arm resting comfortably on Steve's chest. Clad only in underwear and an old army shirt of Steve's, Bucky looked more content than Steve could imagine seeing him in a long time.

Since Steve had made him remember who he was. 

So despite all the duties and failures that still tugged on the back of Steve's mind, for the moment he had his arms full of his favorite dream come true. For the moment at least, Steve wasn't going to waste that gift in favor of dreams of what _might_ have been.


End file.
